


Je Viens De Là

by Nen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Slam Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nen/pseuds/Nen
Summary: Un poème à propos du l'environnement.A slam poem about the environment.





	

Je viens de là, où la Terre est ronde. Là, où l’océan bleu est très profond. Là, où la terre tient de la vie. Cette place est magnifique, je vous le dis. Je viens de là, où il y a des insectes et des animaux. Les créatures comme des oiseaux et des chevaux. Dans les forêts et les déserts, ils courent et sautent, même dans les montagnes très hautes! Dans les lacs et les rivières, les bêtes marins nagent. Ainsi que les tortues terrestres se promènent sur les plages. Dans les régions glacées, les jours sont des nuits. C'est là où il y a presque pas de plantes ni de fruits.   
Cependant, lorsque les humains existent, la Terre se détruit lentement. Tout ceci pour acquérir de l'argent rapidement. En pressant le monde pour le pétrole et le gaz, ces stocks diminuent, des substances entrent dans l'air et la polluent. Je viens de là, où le fracking, le pétrole sont beaucoup utilisés. Là, où les plastiques flottent dans les océans maintenant barbouillés. Là, où les déchets nucléaires sont enterrés pas loin des villes, les rayons se répandent pour des milles. Je viens de là, où les gens sont ignorants. Étranges au sujet de la nature qui meurt en criant. Ses cries silencieux, représentés par des humains splendides. Ceux qui sont ainsi interrompus par des gouvernements cupides. Combien de temps reste-t-il avant la destruction de l'humanité? Comment peut-on se rendre compte de notre stupidité? Comment peut-on finir la souffrance de notre Mère? Je viens de là, de notre Terre.

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous voulez lire d'autres écritures, veuillez visiter (for more works, visit): https://www.quotev.com/nenthenightwalker


End file.
